world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022215lilymerrow
galliardTartarologist GT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 00:48 -- 12:48 GT: DON'T CLOSE THE WINDOW. 12:48 AA: I am not shore if I have anything to say to you. 12:48 GT: This is fair. 12:48 GT: Still, don't close. 12:49 GT: Because I have thing to say to you. 12:49 GT: *things 12:49 AA: You are lucky that Acenia has gone to sleep and I am unable to, or I would not care about this begging on your part. 12:50 GT: Look, I'm sorry, OK? I understand how hollow this has to sound, but up until Acenia joined the team I was fully planning to double-cross Jack. 12:50 AA: Luckily for you, I have spent time with both my moirail and my matesprite and am in a better mood than I ought to be right now. 12:50 GT: You can ask Acenia for confirmation when she wakes up if my word's not good enough. 12:51 GT: I do actually have a sense of honor. I'm not going to abandon my half-brother to the wolves without damn good reason. 12:51 AA: You were going to "double-cross" him. That is to say, you were planning to try to one-up a being who apparently outsmarted and/or outfought all of the veterans at once. 12:51 GT: Yeah, OK, in hindsight not the best plan. 12:51 GT: Especially now I've seen what he did to Fate. 12:52 AA: Also, in my conversations with him he has known before I even said anything about things I have spoken of in private. I would be hesitant, if I were you, to speak openly of double-crossing him. 12:53 GT: I'm the Scion of the Archivists and Lily Motherfucking Mavico. Nothing's taking me down until I'm good and ready. 12:54 AA: And yet, the brilliant double-crossing scheme of the Scion of the Archivists seamed to fall apart after a single thing went wrong. 12:54 GT: Hush, you. 12:54 AA: I would be quicker to trust that you were genuinely on my side the whole whale if you had told me about it beforehand. I might have even supported your plan! After all, I understood why Acenia went with him. 12:56 GT: Yeah, well, it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing. There wasn't any time to tell you without it looking suspicious. 12:56 AA: But now all I have to go on is your word. And I do not know if that's enough anymore. 12:56 GT: ...Yeah, I know. 12:56 AA: I am not declaring you an anemone right this second Lily. But it is going to take you quite a bit of time and effort to get back in my good graces. 12:56 GT: ...What if I told you how Jack got the picture? 12:57 AA: That would actually give me a great deal of peace of mind. It would certainly be a start. 12:57 GT: Don't be so sure, bud. 12:58 GT: First off, I can tell you right off that he never actually touched her butt. It was photoshop, pure and simple. No secret butt molesting ever took place far as I know. 12:59 AA: Whale that's a relief. I should have thought to check it. But the fact that he would photoshop it in the first place is still a matter of some conchcern. 12:59 AA: Why would he taunt me with a photo like that, if he claims to have no interest in her, and to encourage she and I to continue our relationship? 01:00 GT: It was a prank, probably. 01:01 AA: We are not amused. 01:01 GT: Well you're not supposed to find it funny, you're supposed to freak out. 01:01 GT: Which you did. 01:02 GT: So all in all it was a success. 01:02 AA: "Freak out" is overstating it. 01:02 AA: I was conchcerned. I continue to be conchcerned. 01:03 AA: He used my love for Acenia as a gamepiece in some sort of assertion of dominance over me. This would be all whale and good in a frondly rivalry, but he publically claims there is no rivalry between us. 01:03 AA: Oh my glub. What if he IS blackflirting with me? 01:04 GT: Hahahaaaaa, oh my God what if he is. 01:04 AA: I do not reelly want to think about that right now. 01:04 GT: How the tables have turned, mi amigo. 01:04 GT: Or something. 01:05 GT: Oh man, that would be awesome though. Even if it'd make me feel even more like a pawn. 01:05 GT: I'd be an AWESOME pawn. 01:05 AA: Why would it make you a prawn? 01:05 GT: Ah. 01:05 GT: Yeah. 01:05 GT: Here's where we get to the not-so-fun part. 01:06 AA: Oh we were in the *fun* part just now? 01:06 AA: I wait with baited breath for the unfun part. 01:06 GT: OK, so. 01:06 GT: You know these sick new robo eyes of mine. 01:06 AA: I have not sean them personally, but I have heard of them,y es. 01:06 GT: ...They can take pictures. 01:07 AA: I sea. Then you would be his cameraman for this endeavor. Meaning you knew the source of the photos even when you first sent them to me. 01:07 GT: That's about the size of it, yeah. 01:07 GT: Hope you're happy now. 01:07 AA: If your goal here is to convince me I can trust you, you are not doing the best job right now. 01:08 AA: Why would you aid him in this "prank?" 01:08 AA: You must have known that the stress it would put me under went beyond the boundaries of frondly japes. 01:09 GT: Because I thought it was funny, and because he promised me sex, fucking SEX, and because I'm a HORRIBLE MOTHERFUCKING PERSON. 01:09 GT: BREAK OUT THE CONFETTI. 01:10 AA: Calling yourself a "horrible motherfglubbing person" who screwed me over for sex is hardly winning my confidence either. Perhaps now is not the time for self-pity and more the time for telling me why I *should* consider trusting you again. 01:10 GT: ...I dunno, man. 01:10 GT: Maybe you shouldn't. 01:11 AA: Whale then perhaps until you have an answer for me, we will have to leave it at that. 01:11 AA: I am not in the business of discarding useful allies, Lily, but I also cannot afford to place my trust in people who do not even themselves believe they deserve my trust. 01:12 GT: Yeah. 01:12 GT: That's fair. 01:12 GT: Guess I'll just. 01:13 AA: Work on yourself Lily. Fix whatever it is that is making you drift like this. 01:13 AA: And if you do, get back to me, and fight to regain my confidence. 01:14 AA: Because you are not going to regain it if even you do not believe you deserve it. 01:15 GT: I'll try. 01:15 AA: It would make me very happy if I could count all of my siblings among my circle of trust again. 01:15 GT: ...Thanks, Merrow. 01:16 AA: If you want to thank anyone, thank Acenia. If you had done this sort of thing to me before I met her, I guarantee you I would not have been nearly so patient with your treachery. 01:17 GT: Haha, yeah. 01:17 GT: ...please don't tell her. 01:18 AA: I will not say anything. But I also do not intend to defend your actions to her. 01:18 AA: That I will leave to you. 01:18 GT: That's enough for me. 01:22 AA: Goodbye, Lily. I will hold out hopes that you find a reason for me to trust you again. -- galliardTartarologist GT changed their mood to OFFLINE --